legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
House of Arzonia
For its heroic reincarnation, see: La Nueva Familia de Arzonia The original House of Arzonia, also known as the Arzonia Crime Family and simply the Arzonia Family, is a major antagonistic factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, serving as the secondary antagonistic faction in Sabbat Saga. The original Arzonia Family was once a proud Spanish aristocrat family originated from the state Florida, USA that worshiped the Sabbat Clan and its leader, Sascha Vykos. Due to Vykos' connection to Moloch, the original Arzonia Family is also associated with the Hessians, as well as their Shadow Warriors brethren. Secretly, they were supporting the British without the permission from the Spanish Empire. They were also secretly allied with the demon king Moloch. ''History Origin First Downfall The original Arzonia Family went into its downfall after Napoleon Bonaparte invaded Spain and took over it as his territory, trapping him within Florida before the Americans took over the state in 1819. Then, the old Arzonia Family scattered around the nation, hiding amongst the crowd and waiting till the day when Vykos summoned them once more, which wouldn't come until nearly 200 years later, when the 21st century cycle of the Period of Tribulations started with the resurrection of both Ichabod Crane and the Headless Horseman by Moloch and his followers. The followers of Arzonia all had their body influenced by Sascha Vykos' spiritual corruption, which went worse through generations. This made them utterly devoted to demonic power and Sabbat Clan, to ensure that they stay loyal to Sascha Vykos, retaining their status as their puppet from cradle to grave. Post-Tribulation After the destruction of Moloch, the summoned Arzonia Family lost most of its mages, only leaving powerless people who became feral and savage criminals to live. After the start of the World War III, there were five known living Arzonias - Cain, Robert, Jacob, Guinevere and Maria Arzonia, with the latter as a illegitimate child and the only one who exhibit no apparent sadism from Vykos due to Vento of the Front's effort to chain Vykos' dark influence inside Maria's mind. The remnants already joined Mafusa Gang and are affiliated with the Langdon Orphans, who were mostly taking actions in secret. Among them, Maria refused to fully accept her old family's dark ways, while Arzonia Brothers only focused on plunder and arson instead of the reborn of Sabbat. As a result of this, Guinevere was the only one who became willing to become a legacy to the long-dead Sabbat Clan, while showing disdain on her siblings. She is also revealed to be the vessel of a part of Vykos' spirit. Thus, she has authority over its remnants, including Cain Knightlord. As a part of Michael Langdon's plan to restart the Tribulation Period, Guinevere reconstructed and chained Vykos' corrupting corpse inside the Star of Bethlehem, the floating fortress by Fiamma of the Right, in order to gain more power from Firenza Blood madness and re-spawn the Sabbat Clan. Guinevere later went back to the past Sleepy Hollow to wreck havoc and rewrite the history, ensuring the survival of her matron as well as their clan, so that the Period of Tribulation would start over and over again. This was eventually destroyed by Maria and her friends, who killed Guinevere in time and stopping her mad plans. Final Dissolution After the death of Vykos and Guinevere in ''Sabbat Saga, Hubert Zodiak took over the remnants and tried to restart their glory by making them into the Blood Game orchestrated by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, which is a methodical killing sprees caused by Zodiac Demons around the globe. During the final battle against Moloch, when Planet Sorensen-444 merged with Prime Earth, the timeline twisted together to plunge everything back to chaos. To ensure the cleansing of Moloch's corrupted timeline, Ichabod went through time and fixed several problems, including killing Guinevere before she could ever went back to the past, but he was unable to kill Michael and thus unable to keep Abbie away from her fatal demise. In the end, he realized that only destroying Moloch could fix every wrongdoings, and thus he aimed at Moloch and destroyed him in the final fatal war, at the cost of Sister Mary Eunice's soul and Lara Thomas' existence. After the destruction of Moloch, the timeline reset back to normal with every influence of his allies, including Vykos' remnants, became nullified along with Moloch's alternate timeline. In the mainstream timeline, it was believed that Guinevere was slain by Maria before the end of World War III, just in time prior to the latter went back to the past to stop Michael, making Guinevere unable to restart the vampire ordeal once more. After the end of Star Spangled Crown, Maria became the only surviving Arzonia (by blood) when she returned back to the future timeline of LOTM: Sword of Kings to face Leohart the Prince of Hell and Triggers Hell. However, since Maria became a Guide Spirit after her revival, she was unable to expect her own offspring, leading the bloodline's complete extinction and fully replacement by La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, a more benevolent version of the once-dreadful crime family. ''Tendency Crimes Blood Game *''Main Article: Zodiac Blood Game started the Blood Game]]The Blood Game is a killing game instigated by both the Sabbat Clan and the Zodiac Demon during the Period of Tribulation cycle, making Zodiac Demons into killing humans in all sorts of terrifying way. The winner would reap their reward and gain their leader position. The Blood Game was instigated by Hubert Zodiak in an attempt to purge the Salem witch descendants around the world and convert them into ferocious and brutal Zodiac Demons, believing them to be inferior due to their belief after comparing them to the witches and warlocks serving Moloch, of which he believed to be supreme. The Blood Game's instigation was also framed upon the Team Witness and the Order of Flourish in order to justify the Zodiac Demons' superiority. However, some of the lesser Zodiac Demons either stood against the game or trying to use this as a chance to take down Zodiak, since they believed he too was a human warlock and was inferior to the pure Zodiac Demons. The human hosts of Zodiac Nethers, however, never suffered from such treatments due to the Zodiac Demons' general fear over the Nethers. During the Blood Game, the remnants of the House of Arzonia, now getting powerless and insecure, gathered under Zodiak's command after the Sabbat's downfall and participated into the Blood Game and hunt down humans, turning the witch descendants into the Zodiac Demons and finishing what Crow Faux failed to succeed (in Harvest Saga) due to Lord Helio manipulating all sides. ''Members Past Generation 2030s *Paul Arzonia (deceased) - Patriarch'' **''1st Matriarch (Guinevere's mother) - Divorced'' ***''Guinevere Arzonia - Abandoned'' **''2nd Matriarch (Arzonia Brothers' mother) - Deceased'' ***''Arzonia Brothers (all deceased)'' ****''Cain Arzonia (deceased)'' ****''Robert Arzonia (deceased)'' ****''Jacob Arzonia (deceased)'' **''Felisa Arzonia, nee Rodriguez (Maria's mother) - Infected by Sin'' ***''Maria Arzonia (formerly Maria Rodriguez) - Illegitimate child'' ''Trivia'' *The reason that Maria still carried the name "Arzonia" was a method to remind herself that she was descended from a crime family, was sinned all along and decided to atone her ancestor's crime in order to save others and vanquish criminal activities and the KnightWalker Alliance. Category:Families Category:Villains Category:Arzonia Family Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Zodiac Demons Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Defilers Category:God haters Category:Arsonists Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Damned Souls Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Triggers Hell Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Cultists Category:Fanatics Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings